


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Series: gbg oneshots [2]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: M/M, army au!!, god these are so cute to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: john comes home after serving for over three years





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kryxzgaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryxzgaming/gifts).



> i hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> /dedicated to a mutual of mine on tumblr, @kkrii !! /

PAX had been boring the last few years without John by his side. 

Cam sighed, laying back on the bed of his empty hotel room. He had to go down to the convention center soon, but he really wasn’t feeling it this year. Not without John. 

He groaned, rolling over and burying his face into the (probably) clean pillow. The smell of the hotel room relaxed him a little bit, familiarity and good memories washing over him, but did nothing to comfort him. He just missed his boyfriend. 

Cam’s phone vibrated on the nightstand next to him, temporarily distracting him from his moping. He reached out, groping blindly for his phone before his hand landed on it. He wrapped his fingers around it, pulling it off of its charger before rolling over and turning it on. 

milk bitch - 1 min ago

you got one hour to clean yourself up before we gotta go to the convention. sorry i couldnt land you more time :/

Cam smiled softly, glad he had a caring friend like Smitty that could read his moods and adjust to them accordingly. He opened his messages, tapping out a reply.

it’s alright, man. thanks for trying anyway. 

Cam turned his phone off, plugging it back in before throwing his arm over his face. 

“I’ll just take a quick nap,” he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes. “I need to recharge.”  
-  
Cam was— literally— shaken out of his peaceful nap.

He jolted up, nearly smacking his forehead with Swagger’s, making him curse. 

“What the— holy fuck, dude.” Cam mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing in here?”

“Waking you up. We’ve been blowing up your phone for like 30 minutes. You weren’t responding so the guys elected me to come check on ya.” Swagger replied. “The lady at the front desk lent me an extra keycard.”

Cam let out a tired noise in response, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stretching. 

“Give me 10 and I’ll be outside.” He mumbled, heart sinking when he remembered John wasn’t there. 

Swagger nodded, patting his friend on the back before walking out, the door clicking shut behind him. 

Cam stretched once more before standing up. He peeled off his shirt, pulling on a clean one and John’s red, yellow, and blue hoodieover it. Cam unplugged his phone, sliding it into the pocket of his jeans before walking over to the door. 

He grabbed his pass, wallet, and sunglasses off the small desk near the door, sliding the pass around his neck and putting the other things in the pocket of the hoodie.

As he was pulling on his shoes, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He straightened slowly, stepping back to see himself fully. 

He looked as pale and tired as he felt, dark circles rimming under his eyes. Cam tried for a smile, giving up when he saw how forced it looked. He pulled his sunglasses back out, sliding them onto his face. They didn’t help much, but it hid how sad and tired he looked. 

‘Good enough.’ Cam thought to himself, turning away from the mirror and walking out the door.  
-  
The lobby smelled like bleach and cigarettes, much to Cam’s disgust. He pulled the collar of John’s hoodie over his nose, sadness, relief, and nostalgia washing over him. It was bittersweet. 

The tree of a man approached his group of friends, who were shoving each other around and joking around, amusing themselves while they waited for their friend.

“Look!” cried Mason, batting away Toby’s hand. “It’s Sleeping Beauty!”

“Haha, very funny you dick.” Cam grinned, letting go of John’s hoodie in favour of pulling the smaller boy into a headlock and giving him a noogie. Mason let out an unholy screech, gaining the look of a few hotel patrons as he tried to wriggle out of Cam’s grip. 

The group laughed, Cam pushing Mason away. The boys left the hotel, beginning their walk towards the convention center, roughhousing and bullying each other as they went. 

Cam walked in the back, hands in his pockets. Smitty, the ever worried friend, hung back with him.

“You alright man?” He whispered gently, putting a hand on Cam’s arm. The taller merely shrugged, not in the mood to use his words. 

Smitty nodded in understanding, squeezing his friend’s arm. “Well, I hope you’re okay enough for a cool gift, courtesy of yours truly.” the Canadian said slyly. 

Cam looked over at Smitty, a small smile spreading across his face. “If it’s one of those milkbag plushes I’m going to throw it into the hotel pool.” Cam threatened playfully, making Smitty gasp in mock horror. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Smitty said dramatically, making Cam laugh loudly as they approached the entrance of the convention center. The pair grouped back up with their friends, showing the security guard their Youtube passes, and walking in after a final security check. 

The group roamed the floor, checking out new games and the Twitch booth. Cam noticed that Smitty was on his phone more than he usually was during conventions, and seemed to be texting back and forth with someone. He merely brushed it off however, deciding not to be worried about it.

As the boys made their way to another booth, Cameron heard a wolf whistle behind him. 

“Damn, you always looked better than me in my hoodies.” A familiar voice purred. 

Cam whirled around, hand coming up to cover his mouth. Standing in front of him was the man he’d missed for the past three years, who he hadn’t seen since the Christmas before he left. 

The New Zealander looked to his right, making eye contact with Smitty. The Canadian smiled softly, mouthing ‘Surprise!’ back at him. Smitty gestured towards John with his head, and that was all the reassurance Cam needed. He turned back towards John and ran towards him, crashing into him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Cam sobbed gently, hugging his boyfriend tightly, as if he would disappear if he let go.

John laughed, returning the hug with just as much enthusiasm. Cam pulled back slightly, one hand cupping John’s cheek.

“You’re… here.” He breathed, making John laugh once more. The sound was music to Cam’s ears. 

“In the flesh.” John confirmed.

“I just— Holy shit.” Cam said. looking him over, taking him in. John had changed physically in the past three years— he was definitely more built, and his hair was how it was back in 2015. He was wearing civillian clothes, but you could see that his posture was straighter and his nails weren’t painted. He looked so different, but his smile, his touch, his scent was what showed Cam that this was still the John that he’d fallen in love with so long ago. 

And that was more than enough for Cam.

The taller grinned, wiping away a few tears with his free hand before he cupped John’s face with both hands. 

“I missed you so much.” Cam whispered, pulling John into a chaste kiss, making the people who had begun to crowd around them cheer and their friends wolf whistle. The two leaned into each other, everything around them becoming background noise. They pulled back when they both couldn’t breathe, panting slightly as the world spun around them. 

“I missed you too, baby.” John whispered back, pulling Cam into another kiss.

He was home.


End file.
